


The End is Near

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Historical Hetalia, Other, Partitions of Poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: The duo struggles to save themselves as they frantically try to stop the bleeding of their land.





	The End is Near

Lithuania was exhausted as he worked hard to fix the issues that had arisen since the second partition. His tired eyes skimmed documents as he wrote both in Polish and Latin to make proposals to the nobility that change needed to happen or the commonwealth would come to an end. He wiped sweat from his brow with his forearm as he felt his fever rise again.

“Nobody is co-operating!” Poland ran into the office and slammed the door behind him. Angry voices ranted in Polish outside the door. “I’m not sure what we can do anymore.” He coughed, “At this rate, it will be over.” He leaned against the doorway and fell to the ground, his body clearly showing signs of fatigue and sickness.

A few more coughs filled the room while Lithuania continued to copy various notes and points onto the parchment. “I think–” He took a deep breath, “I’m going to pass out…” He sighed. “…but I did it.”

Poland stood up and went towards the desk. His breathing was laboured and his movements were unsteady. “We have like, no time, we need to get this to them immediately.” He snatched up the parchment in such a hurry he knocked over the inkwell, “We need to get there now!” 

“Right…” Lithuania laid his head down for a moment. He knew Poland could handle delivering the paperwork by himself. “I hope this works–” He closed his eyes.

The blonde left the room but returned only moments later with a grim and terrified look on his face. “It’s too late.” His voice was heavy. “They just declared war again.”


End file.
